kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Isamichi Konjo (Hero Retold)
Isamichi Konjo is the Vice-CEO of the Konjo Group, a multinational conglomerate that deals with various businesses, events, and NGO-related activities. He also possess one of the Seven Shinobi Hyoutans, and uses it into transform to Kamen Rider Hattari to protect people. Character History Events Prior 2024 The son of the Konjo Company's CEO, Isamichi was initially a charming young man who was popular among the ladies and fellow ninja alike. He also took his high status for granted, as he often used it to look cool in front of people. He even used his powers as Hattari without regard, just so he could impress Iroha into dating him. However, after the Niji no Hebi Clan hijacked the 5th Ninja Championship Tournament, he felt genuine remorse after failing to protect the people and also for his company's latter actions that nearly tore apart his friendship with Iroha and Rentaro. Isamichi's guilt changed him completely, as he forcibly controlled many assets in the company to make it more of a humanitarian group that is also environmentally sustainable. He also slowly mended his relationship with Iroha, earning back her friendship, as Iroha also started to work with him in his positive efforts. The Konjo Company's rise into the Konjo Group also reflected as he became its Vice-CEO. Hero Retold: Kamen Rider Shinobi Two years since the tragedy, Isamichi has since left the path of the ninja and a Kamen Rider, only focusing on the Konjo Group's activities to revitalize the environment, while also dealing with other business ventures. However, after a Nin-Ju attacks his office, he is forced to transform once again to confront the beast. After Shinobi arrives and the Nin-Ju escapes, he initially thought about Shinobi's actions as aiding the monster, before helping out with the after-effects of the attack. He then reads through his grandfather's journal, recalling his stories about the beasts, and how their family is seemingly involved in them getting loose. Feeling guilty, he tries to solve the Nin-Ju problem himself, only to learn that he almost killed a Konjo Group employee without knowing. As he reflects on the Nin-Ju incident, he decides to cooperate with the Tokyo MPD-Nin division, thereby also learning about the Crimson Year and Blood Storm events that form the Nin-Ju. After finding out Rentaro's identity, he initially became hostile towards him, due to the simple fact that he lied to him all those years ago. He even threatened to tell Iroha his secret, before ultimately dismissing Rentaro's call for help. However, after the info on the Nin-Ju got leaked, he found himself stuck in an Anti-Ninja protest, where people violently rallied against the company for their supposed "ninja activity", only for the same protesters to turn into Nin-Ju due to their intense hatred. He would later assist Rekka in sealing the Nin-Ju horde, only for Shinobi to forcefully drop in and help them in quelling the beasts. After containing the Nin-Ju horde, Isamichi would visit Rentaro's shop and make a reluctant partnership with the fellow Rider, all under the pretense that they are both using each other for their own benefit. As Rentaro starts working under thew Konjo Group, he plans to head an industry-wide event with other backers and outside supporters, only for the Niji no Hebi Clan to resurface once again and deal another blow to his company. However, anticipating this outcome, Isamichi instead worked with the Tokyo MPD-Nin to plan a different "public" event at a separate venture as a scapegoat to lure the group. While this plan succeeded, with the second "private" event being successful as well, this cost the safety of the other Konjo Group employees and the capture of Akane Egusa; only joining in the rescue mission after Iroha herself went with the other shinobi to the Clan's location. There, he saw the extent of Kamen Rider Shinobi's rage and abilities as he viciously beat Kamen Rider Bakugo, noting that his rival may be more dangerous than what he had anticipated. Personality Like Rentaro, Isamichi is a compassionate and humble man, often thinking of other people's well-being over anything else. This mostly stems from his guilt over not being able to protect everyone in the past. He also shares Rentaro's sense of justice, albeit from a more pragmatic approach, often thinking of logical ways that will help everyone in the long-run. Despite his positive traits, Isamichi's scheming personality never left him, especially now with his role as a Vice-CEO of a large conglomerate. He knows how the political game works and would use seemingly cunning tactics to get favorable outcomes. This, however, would often leave him feeling guilty and depressed, as his plans often go in conflict with his true intentions His rivalry over Shinobi has waned over time, though he does bear resentment with him for hurting Iroha. He also feels that Shinobi should also fall under the Ninja Act's revised laws and at least show some accountability with his past actions. Upon learning that Rentaro is Shinobi, this not only rekindled his rivalry with him, but it also made it more hostile, especially after he saw that his best friend lied to him all those years ago. Still, he'd begrudgingly willing to work with him, especially when the situation is understandable, though this is more to shift tides in his favor when conflicts arrive. Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 186.3 cm *'Rider Weight:' 84.7 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power:' 14.0 t *'Kicking Power': 27.4 t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 61.2 m *'Maximum Running Speed:'100 m per 3.9 sec Isamichi's default Rider form, accessed through the Gold Hyoutan. He pours out the Sanzu Waters from the container, forming the Mirai Driver around his waist. When Isamichi places his Shuriken Starter on the driver and spins it, the belt summons the Kurogane Oohachi to equip him his suit. Compared to Shinobi, Kamen Rider Hattari's punching and kicking abilities are a bit stronger, though his speed and jumping ability is much lower than the aforementioned Rider. Still, his overall abilities are well-balanced to suit his need. Kamen Rider Hattari's techniques include: *'Kachikochi Ninpo': Hattari unleashes a gust of wind that freezes his target in a block of ice at absolute zero. He can also use this technique in other ways, such as freezing the ground to make it slippery. *'Naiagara Ninpo': Hattari unleashes a massive wave of water that swallows his enemies. He can also use this to shoot highly pressurized water blasts that can knock away threats. *'Surprise Ninpo': Hattari summons 3-5 dummy ninjas that fight and provide distractions for him. These, however, are weak enough to be beaten by a single attack. *'Summoning Ninpo': Summons Kurogane Oohachi to aid him in battle. *'Fantastic Ninpo': Hattari's finishing technique. He uses the powers of the Sanzu waters to perform powerful finishing combinations. Variations include: **Hattari jumps into the air with a trail of wasps, initiating a Rider Kick with a swirling shuriken at his foot, before transforming into a swarm of wasps as he appears behind the enemy and slashes at them. **A variation where he really hits the opponent with the Rider Kick. This gives weakened enemies confusion whether the attack is truly a bluff or not. Appearances: Hero Retold: Kamen Rider Shinobi Episode 1-. }} Equipment * Gold Hyoutan - One of the seven small gourd-shaped bottles that house Sanzu Waters, forming his equipment. ** Mirai Driver - Hattari's main transformation device. ** Shuriken Starter - Hattari's transformation key. Weapons * Shuriken Variations * Ninjato - Isamichi can also wield his sword outside of transformation. Mecha * Kurogane Oohachi - A giant robotic wasp that Hattari can summon for battle. This also houses his Rider Suit for transformation. Fan Casting Isamichi Konjo is portrayed by Takuma Zaiki, reprising his role from Rider Time: Kamen Rider Shinobi. As Kamen Rider Hattari, his suit actor is Shogo Teramoto. Appearances